


26个呼叫

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 吉姆回到宿舍以后的第一件事，当然，是挨了一针。





	26个呼叫

　　吉姆回到宿舍以后的第一件事，当然，是挨了一针。

　　凶手在吉姆的大呼小叫声中冷静地把一次性注射器扔进垃圾桶，然后双手交叉抱在胸前，目光如炬逼视着吉姆。

　　“…好吧，”吉姆慢慢举起双手，“我的错。我不该乱改密码的。”

　　“以及不回应我的呼叫，二十六个，詹姆斯·柯克，二十六个。”

　　吉姆缩了缩脖子：“有这么严重吗老骨头？为啥要叫我全名？”

　　“你可以试试看被锁在宿舍外面四十八小时睡不了觉然后不得不去求尖耳朵帮忙，”老骨头仍然十分冷静，只是语速渐渐加快了，“那家伙笑得——”

　　“斯波克从来不笑，老骨头。”

　　“尖耳朵妖怪偷笑——”

　　“有什么关系呢？反正他是你男朋友。”

　　这句话让老骨头破了功，他愣了一愣，才说：“我们还不是很确定。”

　　“哦闭嘴吧老骨头，我多了解你啊，不是很确定你会让他握你的手？亲你？像那样——”

　　“见鬼的，吉姆！”老骨头脸上腾起一抹红云，用力甩了甩头，“我的天啊，你到底看了多久？”

　　“没多久，”吉姆耸耸肩，“我有点被吓到了，你知道吧？不过在事情发展到少儿不宜之前就偷偷走掉了…毕竟我一个非常好的朋友。”

　　老骨头挑眉看他，良久，“没错，”他顿了顿，“你没事吧？”

　　“没受伤，没精尽人亡，有点宿醉但你给打了不管那是什么药，所以——你上午没有课吗？”

　　“我最好的朋友失踪两天终于回来，我可没什么心情去听什么星舰发展史。”

　　“对，”吉姆笑容灿烂，“你是个很好的朋友。”

　　沉默。老骨头握住吉姆的肩膀，望进他眼睛里，“你确定你没事？”

　　“我非常好，”吉姆说。

　　真心实意地。

　　然后，因为他是一个很好的朋友，老骨头用力地看着吉姆，半晌才狐疑地说，“好吧，现在我要赶在那个混蛋点名之前混进教室，你来不来？”

　　“我想睡一觉，老骨头。帮我签到？拜托？”

　　“当然，懒屁股。”

　　他出门了。

　　“哦，还有我和斯波克没什么少儿不宜的！”

　　他离开了。

　　吉姆闭上眼睛。

　　“我很抱歉，”他低声说。为乱改密码(故意的)。为消失两天(故意的)。

　　为爱上你(不是故意的)。

　　

　　事实是，不爱上老骨头是不可能的，因为他是一个…因为他是老骨头而吉姆是吉姆而且草是青的天是蓝的瓦肯人是不会笑的之类之类的。吉姆从来不说，因为一切都再完美不过了：吉姆，老骨头，酒。还需要什么呢？

　　当你使用一个东西的时候，你是不会意识到买断它的重要性的。

　　不是说骨头是什么东西…也不是说他不是东西…不，总之，只是吉姆选择性地忘了老骨头可以选择别的人。

　　所以他搞砸了，搞砸了自己的心，但是…这不是他的错，好吗？

　　

　　真的不是他的错，好吗？至少不全是他的错。吉姆可能确实是个混蛋，但他也有无辜被牵连的时候。

　　比如临时起意去找好医生老骨头出去玩的时候看到一个鬼鬼祟祟的瓦肯人把医生叫到一边于是毅然决然地跟了过去。

　　他完全是为老骨头着想，绝对没有别的意思；想想看，瓦肯人是多么强壮的一个种族，就算老骨头体能达到人类极限也只能轻易被打倒。当然不是说斯波克会随便打人，但是总之…好吧，他就是有点好奇，一点点，而且完全是出于对朋友的关怀。

　　总之两秒钟以后天下第一好朋友吉姆有幸目睹了一个嘘寒问暖的瓦肯人。

　　“是的，是的，没事，都很好，”老骨头一边回答一边忍不住地翻白眼，“一切正常，我发誓。”

　　虽然只能看到瓦肯人的背，但吉姆确定斯波克挑了挑眉，“我确实相信这是人类认可的情侣对话。”

　　吉姆张大了嘴。

　　“别，斯波克，我有点太老了——”

　　“你正当壮年，请允许我指出，”斯波克打断老骨头的话，“而且你的经历令你更为出色。”

　　吉姆阖上嘴…或者没有。老骨头沉默了一会儿，伸手握住瓦肯人的手。

　　“我很好，斯波克。有点累，可能。但是这一班结束以后就有三天的空闲了。”

　　瓦肯人捧住医生的手，“我知道。”

　　他们静静站了一会儿，老骨头说：“我回去了。”

　　斯波克点点头，但是没有松手。过了片刻，他倾身啄了一下医生的嘴唇。

　　“再见。”他说。

　　他们向不同的方向走开了。吉姆在原地又站了一会儿，直到一个护士走过来问他需要帮忙吗。

　　“不，我很好，”他说，并且惊异地发现确实如此。

　　他离开了。因为已经到了晚上，所以喝了点酒。他可能有可能没有改了宿舍密码(因为修改密码的页面就在那里)，随后勾搭上了一对姐妹花，跟她们度过了愉快地(不太清醒地)两天。然后他鼓起勇气，走回宿舍。

　　吉姆回到宿舍以后的第一件事，当然，是挨了一针。


End file.
